bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Varderan
Varderan is a current moderator on BZPC2 and an Owner on BZPC1. Varderan has been part of the staff for a long time, from being a moderator on the original BZPC, to being promoted to Owner, to being Demoted, to being Promoted again, the made a member during the reset. He was voted as moderator of the new and improved "BZPC2" and was reinstated at Venom's private BZPC1. Varderan is famous for his many nicknames, such as... Would You Kindly?, Var, Varponok, Varpwnak, Dale Mcphail, Varderan the Great, and OMG A PEDO!!!. Var is also known for his part in the Day of the Replicas prank, in which he fooled everyone on BZPC1 by cloning himself over 95 times. {| border=1 align=right cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=230 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #641010 solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#641010" style="border-bottom:2px solid #641010; font-size:150%;" | Varderan |- | bgcolor="#1E1E1E" align="center" colspan="2" | http://www.majhost.com/gallery/varderan/ibzpcomix/var.png |- valign="top" | bgcolor="#000000" align="center" height=23 colspan="2" | BZPC2 Moderator and BZPC Owner |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZP: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | 26-September 06 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZPC | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Sometime in March of 09 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Resides in: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | BZPC, BZPC Wiki, BZPower, Failbook |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Current Comic Series: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | iBZP Comics, Agents 4.0, and Small(ended). |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Started BZPC Staff: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Late 2009. |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Talents | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Drawing, Editing, creating videos in Sony Vegas. |- valgn="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Resigned from BZPC Staff: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | December 20th, 2009. |- algn="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Re-promotion to moderator: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | February 3 2010. |- Personality Varderan is known for a more laid-back attitude. But he will take responsibility when it comes to doing his job. Var likes to make friends with everyone, and doesn't have any kind of fued (except with craig). Disk Fad Varderan Participated in the disk fad, but was greatly dissapointed to find out that it was merly a promotion campaign for MeNOL. The Card War and The Red Civil War There have been many legends about the Card War. But non of them can compare to what really happened. The time was March, of 2009, a lone member of BZpower posted a topic about a new sig fad in which you would gather cards. Not much was known about said fad, but everyone knew that there were two teams, the reds, and the blues. The blues consisted of member such as Mesonak, Bafhome, Swerve, and many other members of bzp. The reds, however, consisted of many members that today inhabit BZPC. These members included, Dariux, Makuta of Comedy, Starparu411, FireEmblem, Blackout, and Tahutron(who was one of the few that never join bzpc). Varderan created the very first Deceptired HQ outside of BZP (Starparu hosted the original in his blog, which was found by the blues. During that time he set up forums, a chatroom made by xat, and a blog, all of which was used to post car locations, plans on defeating the blues, and to have fun common chat. But one day Var had to go on vacation, but before he left he edited the site and made it seem like blues had discovered it, and managed to hack it somehow. Upon returning said vacation Var discovered that the reds had been brought into complete devastation, Many (unnamed) Reds had quit, leaving the site in ruin. Some notable reds who quit were FireEmblem, and Dariux. Tahutron (then, he was the leader of the reds) was no where to be found. The forums were abandoned, and no one was found on the chatroom. Finally after days of lonelyness Var was joined by a fellow red on the chatroom. Moc, aka Makuta of Comedy. She told Var of the split, and that everyone had moved to Blackouts new website. Var was rejoined by the remaining reds (5 of the 14 total members). At first everything seemed fine, but then Var revealed that there was nothing wrong with the original chat, and that the blues had never discovered the location. Things went nuts as the red began to turn on each other, some hated Var for the prank and remained on Blackouts site, others joined Var at the original (and better) site. Some went to a chatroom that Moc had created. The replacement chat that Dariux had made was outright abandend. Eventually everyone settled in Moc's chat, where everyone agreed on using Var's chat as the original. During Mocs rule, the reds came together and created iBZP, a bionicle podcast hosted by reds Varderan, Starparu, and Sideswipe. Starparu took the liberty of invited some fellow bzpower members from an unknown chat, BZPC, to join in. Eventually the card fad died, along with a bunch of new drama, mostly involving Var and Star, and with its death, came the death of the Deceptireds. Seeing as there was no longer a need for the Red Website, everyone decided to continue chatting on BZPC to this day. Life on BZPC Bassically Varderan was a huge success on BZPC, becoming a staff member in the first 2 months from his joining, and has since been a part of the staff in some way to this very day. Men in Black During the Card war and Red Civil war, the reds faced another enemy. The MiB. Now we reds knew very little of the MiB, but we knew that they were the reason for the downfall of BZPower, and that was all we needed to go digging our noses in matters that didn't concern us. Our lead investigator was Moc, she was the one who tipped us off on new info. We eventually found the MiB chatroom, in which we discussed with MiB leader, Mr. Torn. We discovered that they had a history with bzp, Torn being one of the first members on BZPower, and that he was apparently banned by none other, Black Six. Torn took out his anger by hacking member accounts and using it to send disgusting images through pm, getting the members accounts that he had hacked banned. He also manadged to post extremely disturbing topics around the forums. Eventually he hired fellow hackers and manadged to hack BZP, forcing BZP to close its gates. Unfortunately Moc posted the chat link on BZPC, which caused all the members and noobs to visit the MiB, scaring them off, and with them went all hopes of stopping them. After days of search and search the reds managed to find an MiB member, who offered Moc a membership. She excepted and went through an evaluation. The evaluation consisted of highly disturbing images that might even make Anon scream. Moc decided it wasn't worth it, and declined the offer. After that the reds decided to stay away from MiB, and let B6 handle them. The Toa Akroz Now the reds always had there problems. When the card fad was over, we decided to drop the red name and become the Toa Rojos, whos leader was Star, with Var as second in command. The Rojos faced many arguements, the most noticable would be the one between Var and Star where Star had posted some personel info about Var's progression in the lego industry, Var, angered by the betrayel, kicked Star, considering the constant linking as spam. Star overreacted and banned Var from the official Rojos chat. This led to very provocative arguements some which cant be posted. During this time, Var created the Toa Akroz, caused the Rojos to disband, and helped transfer all the former members to the Akroz except for the Rojo members MV and Star. Var never intended to actually make a new Toa team, he only wished to make a chat where he could talk with his friends without having to argue with Star, unfortunately Star didn't get the hint and continued to track Var into every chat room he made, eventually forcing Var to leave xat. Thankfully, MV, with hes retarded self, decided to send Star some very innapropriate videos, ones that Stars mom happened to find. Star was banned from Xat, which gave Var the perfect oppurtunity to return to Xat and not have to worry about Star. Over time the two began to forget about their hatred for each other, and finally made up on BZPower. BZPC Mark 2 Now Varderan hated the split from the original BZPC, but he began to enjoy his stay at BZPC 2. Sometime in January/February Varderan was voted as Moderator and has been modding the chat ever since. One day Varderan's brother, Minivan, joined BZPC 2. Var began to lose interest in BZPC, and started visiting the chat less and less. Rumors had started to spread around that Varderan was Actually Minivan, but then Var signed in on BZPC 2 at the same time Mini was on and disproved the rumors. The Great Chat Reset of 2009 Varderan was one of the few who approved of the reset, and even helped convince Venom to do so. Unfortunately he was demoted afterwards to his dismay. =End of BZPC and Aftermath Varderan was not present during the closing, but he did try desperatly to get it back. Luckily hes efforts were rewarded and he was allowed to participate in the original chat once Venom reopened it to his friends. Life as a Comic Maker Varderan has made his own comic series called "Varderan's Comics". The comic series had four seasons; 1.0, 2.0, V3 and 3.0. Season 3.0 was unique compared to the other series, due to the fact it was hand drawn. Season V3, was a storyline based comic series based on 2.0 Varderan is the creator of the Vortex Kit, the kit has been used in various comics such as Khol's Comics 4.0 and Nokamaxgain9 And Gavla Comics 1.0 Trivia *Varderan is the creater of the Day of the Replicas prank, which got him banned for 3 days. *Varderan is the genious(who can't spell genius) who came up with iBZP *Varderan is also known for his intense lazyness, that eventually led to the fall of the iBZP Comics and the temparary closing of iBZP *Varderan's youtube account is Nameuunavailable, the same as his xat ID *Varderan does not have Modern Warfare 2 Quotes "STFU" "I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Varponok!" "DAMN BANSHEE NOOBS!!!" "I'm not lazy, just reeeeeeeeeely busy" "Your Mom"